


Cherished

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bechdel Test Pass, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Female Characters, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma will never understand what it means to be cherished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherished

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grrriliketigers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/gifts).



> Date Written: 30 November 2014  
> Word Count: 713  
> Written for: [](http://ouat-ff-xchange.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ouat-ff-xchange.livejournal.com/)**ouat_ff_xchange** 2014 mod gift  
>  Recipient: grrriliketigers  
> Summary: Emma will never understand what it means to be cherished.  
> Spoilers: Canon divergence nebulously placed in S4. Just consider everything up for grabs, it's easier that way.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I rarely write 3rd person POV anymore, especially for femslash, so this one was a bit of a stretch for me. Hopefully my rustiness isn't _too_ obvious in this tale…
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Shatterpath, but all remaining errors are totally because I'm a stubborn bitch.

Emma will never understand what it means to be cherished. No, that's not true. She clearly understands it, but she won't understand what it means to _Regina_ to be cherished like this. Weary eyes take in the sight before her: candles on every surface, all burning cozily; a bottle of wine on the nightstand on her side of the bed and a single wine glass waiting to be filled; a plate with slices of cheese, sausage, and apples next to the wine; and an unrecognizable bottle on the other nightstand. Frowning in exhaustion and curiosity, she turns to face her lover.

"Emma? What's all this?"

"This," she says, wrapping her arms around Regina's waist from behind, "is all about you. No one and nothing else exists outside of this room for the rest of the night. My parents have Henry and they've been instructed to only contact us if Henry says it's important enough."

Tears fill her eyes as she begins to realize what Emma's doing. "Emma, I--"

Gentle fingers press against her lips. "Shh. You don't have to say anything. It's okay. You've been through so much lately, and no one seems to take any of that into account." She shifts to face Regina then, one arm still around her waist. "But I can't let that happen any longer. You deserve to be rewarded for everything you've done."

Regina scoffs at that. "I shouldn't need to be rewarded for doing what was necessary."

"That's true," Emma says, gently steering her toward the bathroom. "But the people of Storybrooke are still being idiots about you and your work to be a better person, and I'm tired of it. So if they won't appreciate you for who and what you are, then I'll do it for them."

Tears sting in her eyes at the younger woman's soft and determined tone. "Emma, I--" She clears her throat, trying to swallow the lump of emotions lodged there. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, go get out of those clothes and take a shower. When you come out here again, I expect you to be in just your bath sheet and all of the emotional grime that you got raked through completely scrubbed off. Got it?"

Gentle hands push her into the bathroom, then close the door behind her. Regina stands in the middle of the master bathroom, staring at her reflection in the mirror. The utter defeat and exhaustion are plain on her face. With a sigh, she strips off her clothes and steps into the shower, letting the nearly scalding water sluice down over her for a moment or so before she starts to wash up quickly. Stepping out of the shower, she quickly towel dries her hair and body, then steps out into the bedroom, clad in just her bath sheet.

Emma is sitting on bed, pouring wine the color of venous blood into the glass, and looks up to smile at her. "Right on time. Come here, Regina, and stretch out on the bed. You're clean and your pores will be nice and open for the lotion."

"Lotion?" she asks, feet automatically moving her closer to the bed. Emma's siren's call is too much to resist. Without thought, she drops the towel as she stands next to the bed and crawls up to lay across the bath sheet already spread out across the middle of the mattress.

"Yes, lotion." Emma shifts to kneel next to her, stretching to get the bottle in question. "A lovely rosemary scent to entice your senses as I massage the tension from your body. Now, close your eyes and just relax, Regina. Let me do this for you."

Breath hitching in her throat, Regina nods and closes her eyes, cheek resting on her crossed arms. "All right." She smiles as the rosemary scent mixes with the beeswax of the candles. "Thank you, Emma."

"You're welcome and thank _you_ , Regina, for being such an incredible person."

Emma leans over to press a gentle kiss between Regina's shoulder blades, then begins the massage. She hums softly as she works, the sound lulling Regina every bit as much as the motions of her hands. In no time at all, Regina feels lassitude steal over her until she knows nothing else.


End file.
